Nikora
Nikora Byakuren IMAGE.jpg Danmaku canvas.jpg Nikora HenshinNode.jpg CR OC copy.jpg Nikora.png Untitled-12.png New Canvas (5).png ' (白蓮 ニコラ) is a genius photographer and a Ranger. Appearance 18 years old female ranger, works as a photographer and owns a photo gallery, helped Axel as her assistant. Nikora appeared as a tall girl with pink hair with two blue streaks at the front, with the right one slightly longer and curlier than the one on the right. Her hair often seen being tied up into a ponytail with a headband (but she takes it off after LOOP arc). Her hair is now seemed to be messily cut on the top, due to the last war, her hair is burnt. Her daily outfit is a red shirt with a pale purple vest outside, a sidebelt, and a light blue shorts. Her shoes is also high heeled. Her eyes is blue-ish lavender, and her other eye is red with her sign in it, usually covered with an eyepatch. She is also known for being the second biggest in breasts size after Rappie. History A miko with complete family member, her life is a humble yet harmonious one, her mother is a youkai while her father is an ordinary human. She lost her mother who's attacked by a stronger youkai, and her father who was ill. As a miko, she's trained to exterminate evil spirits and to make patterns for bullet. She was doing her daily extermination at the night, until she found a shrine, which seems slightly dumped and old. Out of curiosity, she goes inside the shrine. After a few seconds inside the dark shrine, she suddenly found herself in an alley of a big city of Jakarta, Indonesia. Seeing so many evil spirits (or artblock), she decided to stay there to exterminate the, and found herself unconsciously joining Canvas Ranger. As A Ranger She joined the 11th Division of hero not so long after her arrival in Canvas Ranger, working together with Axel,Mitsuki,Fernia, and Toto. Abilities Her power is to shoot danmaku (bullet) from certain parts of her body, her sign of danmaku is Color Sign and the special sign, Rainbow Sign. She also can run pretty fast that she can beat a professional runner and she can shoot a perfect photo without any mistakes at all. The wings at her back grow large only when she enters henshin mode. Her 'Berserk' Mode is her full youkai mode, her wings turn to full bat wings with 2 piece of bones floating on each of her wings, her necklace also turns to a real eye, which allow her to turn her own energy to bullets without spellcards. After Big War After the loop, Nikora has changed a bit of her personality, she became more paranoid and clumsier than her original self. Her only difference in appearance is her vest, that is zipped up covering half of her cleavage. Her concept of henshin also changed, but isn't publicated yet. 'Spellcards Colour Sign- Red Devil in The Scarlet Moon Colour Sign- Healing Yellow Spirit Colour Sign-Piano of the Green Dark Forest Colour Sign-Blue Sea of Life Colour Sign-Purple Curtain of Eternal Border Colour Sign- As White as Angel's Soul Colour Sign-Black Blank Vision of Death Hidden-Revaival of Sealed Star Rainbow-Colorful Heaven Light-Cloud Breaker Light-Monochrome Sun Phenomenon-Circle Rainbow Phenomenon-Aurora Rainbow-Key to Sky The Girl Sees as The Sakura Falls Earth-Down to Earth From Bhava-Agra Scarlet-Fire of Houkai Azure-Border of Sea and Sky Red String Dyed with Blood Rainbow-Magic of the Beloved Colorfull Daughter Trivia *Her surname is designed to be 'Hakuren', but due to translation problem, it is turned to Byakuren, which makes her unofficially related to "someone" with just the same name. *Her genderbend name is known as Nikko. Whose personality is 180 degrees from the female counterpart. *Her birthday is the author's brother's birthday *She can't get a day without falling from her own bed, crashing walls or fence, and breaking her forehead. *In CR Gakuen, she is part of school's newspaper club. Canvas Her canvas is the symbol of her power, danmaku, which means bullets. References http://hinatalavender.deviantart.com/ Category:Female Ranger Category:Hero Category:Ranger